


Paying A Lover's Toll

by RuthlessMindDribble



Series: South Park One Shots [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Elven Kingdom, F/M, Grand Wizard Cartman, High Jew King Kyle, Human's Vs Drow Elves, Knight Kenny, Kupa Keep, Princess Kenny McCormick, Warrior Stan Marsh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthlessMindDribble/pseuds/RuthlessMindDribble
Summary: News of Princess Kenny’s death spread throughout the Kingdoms, and word of a new knight at Kupa Keep followed after. Yet, that wasn’t the only new news going around the land. Seems the Elves had gained a new Princess of their own, her name unknown. Kenny didn’t need a name, he knew. He knew it was [y/n] and he was going to steal her heart...or so he thought.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Reader
Series: South Park One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836499
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Paying A Lover's Toll

**Author's Note:**

> I got to close,  
> paying a lover's toll.

Personally Kenny couldn’t believe they were still playing this game. Not that he didn’t like the game, in fact he loved the giggles it pulled from Karen to see him dressed in his pretty Princess Kenny get up. Hell, he would often wear it to play tea with her. But, they were in their last year of middle school. Shouldn’t this be a thing of the past already? A bang to his right caught his attention, an angry Eric storming into Kupa Keep. “Those fucking Elves!” he shouted.

“What do they do now?” Criag asked unamused at the display. 

“Those fucking asswipes got [y/n]. Claiming she was already an elf because she lived on their territory. When has that ever been the fucking rule?!” Cartman howled. He was right though, that had never been the rule. After all, Kenny’s house was technically on their turf as well. 

“What did [y/n] say about it?” he inquired.

“They won’t let me even talk to her!” Cartman screamed. His face was as red as King Kyle’s hair at this point. Kenny remained silent as the other figured out a plan to get to her, his own already formulating in his jealous mind. Kyle keeping [y/n] to himself would only happen over his dead body, literally. 

“I declare Princess Kenny dead.” he spoke up. The guys around him all with equal looks of shock plastered on their faces. “I will go and find her. But, not as Princess Kenny. I won’t have any luck bringing her to Kupa like this.” he stated firmly. 

Cartman rubbed his chin in thought for a moment, a wicked grin spreading across his face. “Alright, but that means Princess Kenny stays dead. No going back.” Kenny nods, he knows this is the only way for this to work. Besides, it's about time to hand the dress over to Karen anyway. Over the next few days, news of Princess Kenny’s death spread throughout the Kingdoms, and word of a new knight at Kupa Keep followed after. Yet, that wasn’t the only new news going around the land. Seems the Elves had gained a new Princess of their own, her name unknown. Kenny didn’t need a name, he knew. He knew it was [y/n] and he was going to steal her heart...or so he thought.

On the day of the siege she stood on the platform beside Kyle as they flooded in. The silk gown she wore hugged her perfectly, showing every perfect curve. Her hair tied loosely back, small strands framing her face which seemed to glow. She was heaven sent and it stole his breath away. Her [e/c] eyes found his and he was gone, charmed by her. He would do anything for her, kill, steal, die- anything she wanted he would give. Her eyes spoke to him, willing him to defend her, willing him to leave her where she was. Kenny obeyed. He turned on his allies, his wood sword slicing through them as he gave into her wants. Soon he stood off against the Grand Wizard himself, Kyle, Stan and [y/n] behind him. An army of elves blocking a path to them and Kenny, a knight who stood firm. “Kenny, she has charmed you. Let me help. Let us get you back where you will be free of this curse.” Cartman pleaded. Kenny shook his head.

“I stay. I stay for her. I fight for her.” 

Cartman turned his gaze to the Elf King who smiled down at his victory. The new princess, whose eyes looked pained about what's happened. The reality of the situation hit Cartman like a bag of bricks. She wasn’t welcomed into the Elf kingdom, she was a prisoner. Kyle, that dirty Jew, had something that kept her here. He was most likely behind the Charmed Kenny before him. He returned his gaze to the Knight before him, sorrow filling his eyes. “Then you pay a lover’s toll tonight.” With that Cartman pulled out a wood sword of his own, swinging his staff down as a distraction as he swiftly thrusted the sword forward. The toy sword hit its mark, the Grand Wizard fleeing the scene as the Knight fell to his knees. [y/n] was at his side, her arms helping to lower him to the ground gently. She really was a sight to behold he thought, and as he closed his eyes he saw her smile. The warmth filling him for a brief moment before he laid in darkness.

Kenny opened his eyes to find himself in Kyle’s room, the sound of humming filling the air. He sat up slowly, not wanting to alarm the person only to be met with [y/n]. She was sitting in a chair, Ike in her lap. Her soft humming putting the young boy to sleep. Her eyes found his again and she smiled. “I’m so happy to see you awake. I was afraid we lost you Sir Knight.” she spoke, her voice soft and welcoming. Kenny could do nothing but stare at the girl before him, she truly was a picture of beauty. The moment was interrupted by the banging of the door’s impact against the wall. The sound making the princess and Ike both flinch. King Kyle and Stan stood in the doorway, looking over the “injured” boy on the bed.

“[Y/n], take Ike to the court.” he ordered. She gave a small nod at the command, leaving the boys alone in the room. Stan closed the door behind them as they made their way into the room. “Did you honestly think you would win?” Kyle question. Kenny shook his head. It wasn’t about that anymore. It was about her- whatever she wanted- whatever she needed he would happily give her. Kyle sighed, “you wish to stay by her side, yes?” Kyle waited a moment, watched as the determination filled Kenny’s eyes. “Then sever my kingdom. Stay by her side, protect her. In the name of the Elven Kingdom.” Kenny gave a firm nod. If staying by her side meant he would be a traitor to his people so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent weeks trying to come up with a story for this title.... Then this morning I sit down to write and- Bam! This pops out. :)
> 
> Oh, I may do a follow up on this story. There is a lot to explore with it, like why [y/n] is there. What King Kyle has on her, etc. I think this will be a fun little thing to expand on.


End file.
